YouTube
YouTube is a video sharing website which allows users to upload and share videos. Created in February 2005, YouTube is now owned and operated as a subsidiary of Google. The site hosts a wide variety of user-generated video content, including movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging and short original videos. Most of the content on YouTube has been uploaded by individuals, although media companies including The Jim Henson Company, Sesame Workshop and The Muppets Studio have uploaded materials to the website. Appearances *Youtube Rewind's Video of 2013 features cameos from various Sesame Street Muppets. Cookie Monster appears following a "Harlem Shake" scene, devouring the YouTube Rewind logo. Grover and a camel appear during a short scene with Macklemore, filmed during his time on the Sesame Street set. The Two-Headed Monster also appear during the credits, referred to as "Horn and Hardart." * The 2014 Rewind video featured Big Bird on the set of The Colbert Report with Stephen Colbert. YTRewind01.png YTRewind02.png The Muppets in 2009.]] The Muppets Studio started posting a series of original web videos online in 2008 (many exclusive to the site). The first sets of videos were posted on YouTube accounts created for individual characters, including Sam the Eagle, Gonzo, Beaker, the Swedish Chef, Statler and Waldorf, Fozzie Bear, Rizzo the Rat and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. In 2009, the videos were posted under a central Muppets Studio account on YouTube. Additional promotional videos have been posted to the channel as well. In 2015, the Muppets partnered with a number of popular channels at YouTube Space LA. ;YouTube channels *The Muppets (MuppetsStudio) *Sam Eagle (patrioticeagle) *Beaker (meepmeepmeepow) *The Great Gonzo (weirdowhatever) *The Swedish Chef (deumnborkborkbork) *Statler & Waldorf (heckleu247) *Fozzie Bear (wockawockabear) *Rizzo the Rat (rizzratz) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (themuppetlabs) Sesame Street Sesame Workshop maintains their own YouTube channel featuring various clips from Sesame Street. In July 2008, Sesame Workshop launched their own YouTube channel under the user name SesameStreet (which was registered in 2006).Hulu, YouTube, iTunes take a walk on Sesame Street As of 2010, the channel features over 700 officially released videos clips, with new clips being added regularly. Many of the clips feature segments or excerpts from Sesame Street episodes, home videos and other related productions. Several exclusive YouTube videos have been released, it has been the home of the Put Down the Pacifier initiative, along with exclusive interactive "Ask Elmo" sessions. On September 24, 2010, an image of Elmo graced the official YouTube logo site-wide. On October 16, 2011, the channel was hacked, with all its videos replaced with pornography. Due to the incident, the channel (and its videos) were unavailable for several hours. In February 2013, the channel started a campaign to become the first non-profit organization and the first US children's company to receive one-billion total video views on YouTube. The goal was reached on March 6, 2013; to celebrate, the channel released the music video "Counting the "You"s in YouTube" starring the Count. In June 2013, a new paid subscription channel debuted, featuring select episodes from Sesame Street (seasons 35 to 38), The Electric Company (2009 revival) and Plaza Sésamo. Telly is apprehensive of the site; learning that he's going to be on the site via 5Facts, he blurts out "you know the kind of stuff they have on YouTube? Ahhhhhhhh!" ;YouTube channel * Sesame Street (SesameStreet) Sesame Workshop In June 2012, [http://www.youtube.com/show/sesamestreet/videos?view=1 select episodes of Sesame Street] (from Season 40 to 42) were made available to purchase, as well as classic episodes. ;Episodes * Episode 0592 * Episode 0597 * Episode 0598 * Episode 0600 * Episode 1854 * Episode 1899 * Episode 1952 * Episode 1957 * Episode 3137 * Episode 3171 * Episode 3174 * Episode 3240 ;YouTube channel * Sesame Street Classics * Sesame Street: Full Episodes ;Full episodes uploaded on Sesame Street's official YouTube channel * Episode 3061 (February 23, 2018) * Episode 3990 (May 3, 2019) * Episode 4033 (December 8, 2017) * Episode 4046 (June 8, 2018) * Episode 4058 (January 25, 2019) * Episode 4062 (April 13, 2018) * Episode 4063 (November 9, 2018) * Episode 4067 (March 22, 2019) * Episode 4085 (July 13, 2018) * Episode 4090 (May 26, 2017) * Episode 4113 (January 26, 2018) * Episode 4116 (September 14, 2018) * Episode 4122 (November 24, 2017) * Episode 4139 (March 9, 2018) * Episode 4149 (October 20, 2017) * Episode 4152 (May 18, 2018) * Episode 4154 (June 9, 2017) * Episode 4157 (June 16, 2017) International Sesame Workshop also hosts a channel for international versions of the show. Plaza Sésamo's (while the account has been registered since September 2006) officially uploaded videos in July 2011. A channel for Sesamstrasse debuted in January 2013. ;YouTube channel * Plaza Sésamo (plazasesamo) * Sesamstrasse (SesamstrasseNDR) YouTube ads In September 2012, Sesame Street released a series of YouTube ads that would play before various third-party sponsored videos on the site. The videos promoted the Sesame Street YouTube channel and featured Bert, Grover and Cookie Monster. File:Sesame Street Bert on YouTube|Bert ad File:Sesame Street Grover on YouTube|Grover ad File:Sesame Street Cookie Monster on YouTube|Cookie Monster ad The Jim Henson Company '' featured on the YouTube home page in the Spotlight section on August 2, 2011.]] The Jim Henson Company also has a channel that showcases special videos and clips from their various productions. Exclusive full-episode previews of The Simian Undercover Detective Squad and Alt/Reality were first posted to the company's YouTube channel. Video episodes of the Henson.com podcast have also been released on the channel. Henson briefly hosted a paid channel under the name Jim Henson Family TV, now defunct. ;YouTube channels * The Jim Henson Company (HensonCompany) * Stuffed and Unstrung (stuffedandunstrung) References *The viral video "Beaker's Ballad", lampoons the site's video annotations. *In the viral video "American Woman", Sam the Eagle prepares a pie chart to show the current content of YouTube: videos of ninjas, sleeping puppies and pirated music videos. *In an insert for Season 41 of Sesame Street, Elmo appears in a video in "U Tube" doing "The Elmo Slide." *In Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet, an allusion is made to "YouTood", a spoof of YouTube. *A 2012 episode of Sesame Street features a spoof of the website, "Me Tube." *In "Too Hot to Handler", Scooter says he shot a YouTube video. *In "Swine Song", Pache says he wants to replace Fozzie with a YouTube kid. Sources See also *Muppet viral videos *Sesame Street viral videos *Ask Elmo *Sesame Studios, a channel that the Sesame Street Muppets have promoted The Muppets have appeared in original segments (scripted, improv, or interview, but not coverage of news events) on the following YouTube channels: : The Archive of American Television, AwesomenessTV, Bare Feet with Mickela Mallozzi, BuzzFeed, Country Music Association, Garmin, Inside the Magic, Moviefone Unscripted, The Nerdist, Nerdy Nummies, New York Daily News, Noir, 1D Day, Pentatonix, The Showbiz 411, Tough Pigs Notes * Muppet Wiki does not maintain articles about fan videos posted to YouTube. External links *Muppets Studio *Sesame Street *Sesame Workshop *Sesame in Communities *Sesame Street International Social Impact *Sésamo *Shalom Sesame *The Jim Henson Company * Muppet Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Web Content Category:The Muppets Web Content Category:Henson Company Web Content Category:Video On Demand Services Category:Online Appearances Category:Internet References Category:Social Networks